Tarde o temprano
by CattivaRagazza
Summary: Pensó que tarde o temprano se hubiera enamorado de ella. Hubieran pasado siete años o no, conociéndola en Phantom Lord o en Fairy Tail, fuese un niño o teniendo su edad, él se habría enamorado de ella. Estaba seguro de eso, con tanta certeza como que el sol saldría tarde o temprano, regalandole un cielo soleado de esos que ella tanto amaba. *RoVia*.


**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

**Pairing:** Rogue/Juvia.

**Extensión: **2.343 palabras.

**Notas: **Ok, por más que lo intente me nacen puras Crackpairing, y eso que he puesto todos mis esfuerzos por pensar en alguna pareja no Crack.

Ojala les guste, y a mi se me ocurra un fic Gruvia porque a este voy a emparejar a Juvia con todo Sabertooth... ¡No! No lo pienses, resiste a la tentación ¡No lo hagas! Ok dejo de desvariar con mis locuras mentales y los dejo con el fic.

*Ubicado en el capitulo 338 del manga*.

**.**

* * *

**Tarde o temprano.**

Había sido una dura batalla, una que, de una u otra forma, era su culpa. Quizás no suya directamente, pero si indirectamente, después de todo había sido su yo del futuro el causante. Por eso se había jurado a sí mismo no caer ante la oscuridad, y eso había sido lo mismo que le había dicho a Gajeel en cuanto se encontraron en el castillo de Mercurious, en medio de la fiesta de celebración por la victoria contra los dragones, o pseudo-victoria. En cierta forma no habían ganado, pero lo importante era que no habían perdido.

Por todo eso ahora se hallaba en medio del enorme salón donde se llevaba a cabo el baile, viendo como todos se divertían, sin conseguir hacerlo del todo. A quien quería engañar, estaba aburrido, Frosh andaba correteando por ahí con Lector, Rufus y Orga conversaban a unos metros de él y Sting se había perdido de vista con Yukino, ya que está había considerado la opción de reintegrarse al gremio. ¡Al de ellos! ¡Sabertooth! No alguno de los otros tantos gremios que se la habían peleado sin razón alguna, al menos en eso habían ganado, Yukino volvería a ser su compañera, de eso estaba seguro. Pero esa victoria no quitaba el hecho de que se aburría, tenía dos opciones: ir a comer o ir a bailar. No iba a realizar la primera porque él no era como Sting o Gajeel, no olvidaba donde estaba y buscaba mostrar algo de clase. La segunda no la veía factible porque no tenía con quien bailar, la gran mayoría ya estaba bailando y los que no lo hacían, no estaban a su alcance. Porque ni de broma invitaría a bailar a Titania, o a Kagura, tomando además en cuenta que está última estaba borracha, muy borracha.

Debatía sus posibilidades cuando noto a alguien que, al igual que él, estaba acurrucado en una esquina, aunque era más correcto decir acurrucada. La maga de agua de Fairy Tail, Juvia Lockser.

Si mal no recordaba, ella alguna vez fue uno de los cuatro Elemento Four de Phantom. Se preguntó porque estaba sola, todas las veces que la había visto estaba acompañada de alguien, por lo que verla separada del resto de su gremio se le hizo raro. Pensó que no perdía nada con hablarle, al fin y al cabo no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

Avanzo hacia ella bordeando la pista de baile para no incomodar a las parejas que se encontraban ahí. Ella no lo noto, ni siquiera cuando se detuvo a unos pocos metros de distancia, reparo en su persona. Contemplo el rostro de la chica y siguió su mirada, a lo lejos el mago de hielo discutía con Natsu, enarco una ceja y creyó comprender, miraba al chico del que estaba enamorada. Eso explicaba su expresión perdida y que no notara su cercanía, su mente se encontraba lejos de la realidad. Pero su rostro no mostraba precisamente alegría, por lo que avanzo la distancia que faltaba y se detuvo a su lado.

– Hola.

Ella salto, claramente sorprendida al escucharlo, percatándose recién de su presencia.

– Hola – la voz le salió dudosa y el sonrió – ¿Rogue-san?

– Sí.

Al menos no había olvidado su nombre.

– ¿Busca a Gajeel-kun?

Volteo la vista hacia donde se encontraba el Dragon Slayer de metal – No – volvió la vista hacia ella – no lo buscaba a él.

– ¿No?

– Está ocupado, por lo visto – y su mirada se posó nuevamente en su ídolo, quien conversaba calmadamente, o relativamente, con la pequeña maga de cabellos azules – habla con su novia, no quiero interrumpir.

Juvia siguió su mirada, y cuando capto a su compañero a lo lejos, soltó una carcajada.

– ¿Qué pasa?

– Si Gajeel-kun o Levy-san te hubieran escuchado se hubieran muerto de vergüenza.

– ¿Por?

– ¡Ellos no son novios!

Su expresión fue de sincera sorpresa – ¿No?

– Bueno, Juvia está segura de que a Gajeel-kun le gusta Levy-san, y que a Levy-san le gusta Gajeel-kun, pero no son novios.

– Me había dado la impresión de que sí, supongo que por eso mismo.

– Juvia entiende, todos en Fairy Tail lo piensan menos ellos, son algo testarudos.

– Ya veo, no estaba tan alejado de la realidad entonces.

La maga asintió – Que Rogue-san pensara eso es entendible.

– Bueno, no era el único que lo pensaba de todas formas.

– ¿Los compañeros de Rogue-san pensaban lo mismo?

– Piensan – remarco él – piensan lo mismo, aunque mejor no les digo.

– ¿Por qué no?

– Si les digo, automáticamente perdí la apuesta.

– ¿Apuesta?

– No importa, no lo tomes en cuenta.

– Entiendo, pero…

– ¿Pero?

– Si Rogue-san no buscaba a Gajeel-kun, ¿Qué hace aquí?

– ¿Aquí?

– Bueno, ¿Por qué no está con su gremio?

– Yo podría preguntar exactamente lo mismo.

La mirada de ella se ensombreció – Es que Juvia no quiere estorbar.

– ¿Estorbar?

– Bueno, todos se están divirtiendo y Juvia no quiere incomodarlos.

– ¿Con que los incomodaría? Son sus compañeros, ¿No?

– Si, pero… – la chica miro el piso, con una clara expresión de tristeza que el mago no tardo en notar.

– No quiere incomodarlos ya que ellos están felices y tú no.

– Sí – alzo la vista – Juvia no quiere incomodarlos por eso.

– ¿Y por qué está triste?

– Por nada, Juvia solo está confundida.

– ¿Confundida?

– Es que Juvia pensó por unos momentos, mientras luchaban contra los dragones, que era correspondida pero – su mirada volvió a posarse en el mago de hielo – pero por lo visto no es así, y Juvia no lo entiende – dirigió su mirada en el mago que la acompañaba – Juvia no logra entender a Gray-sama, menos aún sus sentimientos.

La mirada de él se movió de los azules ojos de la chica al mago que se encontraba semi-desnudo, o casi desnudo, que solo le quedaba la ropa interior, y medito sus palabras.

– No entiendo, ¿Por qué si y por qué no?

– ¿Qué cosa?

– Bueno, tú dijiste que pensaste que te correspondía, y ahora no. ¿Por qué?

– Es que Gray-sama salvo a Juvia, o parece ser que la salvo, Juvia aun no comprende del todo eso – hizo una pausa mientras meditaba el hecho – y Gray-sama, él le dijo a Juvia que debía decirle algo importante, luego de eso la salvo. Pero ahora, durante la fiesta, Juvia fue rechazada. Juvia no entiende que significan esa sucesión de hechos.

– Ya veo.

– ¿Qué piensa Rogue-san?

– Bueno, la verdad también pensaba que ustedes eran pareja – y de eso también había una apuesta.

– ¡En serio! – lo miro directamente, completamente emocionada por el hecho.

– Sí, ¿No lo son?

– No, ¡Pero a Juvia le encantaría! – el problema era la otra parte, la que no dejaba en claro sus sentimientos – aunque Juvia duda que Gray-sama quiera.

– Ya veo – genial, en una noche había perdido dos apuestas, malditos fueran Sting y Rufus. Que se jodieran, si no se enteraban no les tenía que pagar.

– ¡Rogue-san piensa que Juvia y Gray-sama parecen una pareja!

– Es que dan la impresión, quiero decir, es obvio que se gustan.

– ¡Piensa que a Gray-sama le gusta Juvia!

– Supongo, ya no estoy tan seguro con lo que me dijiste.

– Claro – genial, el ánimo de ella volvía a decaer.

– Es que daba la impresión de que él gustaba de ti, pero si te rechazo se me hace confuso.

– Entonces, ¿Qué piensa Rogue-san?

– Pues – miro nuevamente al mago – no estoy seguro, pero creo que él tampoco.

– ¿Qué quiere decir eso?

– No me parece que él lo tenga claro, me parece que debería esperar.

– ¿Esperar?

– A que él de algún indicio, de tenerlo claro.

– Pero Gray-sama ya rechazo a Juvia.

– Aun así no creo que sea un rechazo al cien por ciento – pensó sus palabras – él sí parece interesado en ti.

– ¡¿De verdad?!

– Pero no lo suficiente como para afirmar algo, no sé si me explico.

– No mucho.

– Externamente, su comportamiento parece el de un niño.

– ¿Un niño?

– Sí, uno que huye del amor – la miro fijamente – creo que el problema es ese, él no da la impresión de estar listo para una relación, al menos no una amorosa.

Se miraron en silencio, ella medito las palabras – Entonces, Rogue-san cree que Juvia debería ser paciente con Gray-sama.

– Eso mismo, darle tiempo.

– Juvia ahora entiende, Juvia tratara de hacerlo.

Sonrió en respuesta y ambos volvieron la vista al frente, se formó un silencio entre ambos, pero no uno incómodo.

– Juvia respondió, Rogue-san aun no responde.

– ¿Eh?

– Ella le dijo por que no estaba con su gremio, él aun no le dice porque no está con el suyo.

– Bueno, ellos están ocupados y yo no quiero meterme.

– ¿Incomodarlos?

– No me importaría incomodarlos, al menos no ha Sting, pero están ocupados.

– Juvia no los ve ocupados, al menos no en algo trascendental.

– Es una excusa, entonces – cedió, al final – supongo que solo tengo ganas de estar solo.

– ¿Y por qué está hablando con Juvia?

– Estaba aburrido.

Ella lo miro molesta – Entonces Rogue-san solo está matando el tiempo.

– Me dio curiosidad.

– ¿Eh?

– Que estuvieras sola, nunca lo estás.

– Juvia quería estar sola.

– Por eso vine, porque me dio curiosidad.

– Entonces Rogue-san vino solo para hablar con Juvia.

– Sí.

En un punto, la mirada de ella lo incómodo.

– Solo por eso vine.

– Juvia lo agradece.

– ¿El qué? – No la miro, hacerlo lo ponía extrañamente nervioso.

– Que haya notado que Juvia estaba triste y haya venido a hablar con ella por eso, Juvia lo agradece – se quedó en silencio, esperando una respuesta o alguna reacción por parte del mago – gracias – él asintió con la cabeza, sin mirarla – ¿Le pasa algo a Rogue-san?

– No – miro en dirección contraria a la chica, como si buscara algo – solo pensaba.

– ¿En qué?

– En Phantom.

– ¿Ah? – el detalle no parecía hacerla feliz – ¿Por qué?

– Cuando era niño quería unirme.

– Gajeel-kun le dijo algo sobre eso a Juvia.

– Ya veo.

– Rogue-san quería unirse por Gajeel-kun.

– Sí, quería unirme solo por él.

La maga de agua estuvo a punto de hacer un comentario al respecto, pero se lo guardo, no le apetecía hablar de eso.

– Al menos hasta que el gremio se disolvió, después de la guerra con Fairy Tail.

Sí, justo por eso no le gustaba hablar del tema.

– Y me confundió mucho, en su momento.

– ¿Qué cosa?

– Que ambos se unieran a Fairy Tail, siendo este el gremio que los había derrotado.

– Bueno, es que Juvia no tenía donde ir, y Gajeel-kun tampoco, por eso ella pidió que lo aceptaran en Fairy Tail.

– Lo sé, ahora lo sé, pero en ese entonces me pareció tonto de su parte – sonrió con condescendencia, con su mirada puesta en la pista de baile – unirse a aquellos que los habían derrotado me parecía humillante, no entendía porque lo habían hecho.

– Cielo despejado.

– ¿Eh? – La miro, la sonrisa de ella era enorme, parecía feliz, realmente feliz.

– Juvia se unió para ver cielos despejados.

– ¿Cielos despejados?

– Son lindos, pero Juvia nunca los había visto, hasta que Gray-sama apareció en su vida – su sonrisa se hizo aún más ancha – Juvia estaba feliz, ella quería vivir bajo cielos despejados, así que siguió a Gray-sama hasta Fairy Tail. Pero ella estaba preocupada por Gajeel-kun – su expresión se volvió una de rotundo aprecio – después de todo Gajeel-kun era un preciado amigo de Juvia, así que ella le pidió al maestro que fuera por él. Y a ella le hace feliz que él también se uniera, es lindo, y Juvia nunca antes había visto a Gajeel-kun tan feliz. Él realmente es feliz en Fairy Tail, eso hace feliz a Juvia, ella hizo algo bueno por él, eso la anima. ¡Además! Juvia ahora tiene muchos amigos, Juvia nunca antes había tenido tantos amigos.

Ella era feliz, realmente feliz en ese gremio. Y ese pensamiento le saco una sonrisa a él, deseaba que algún día, Sabertooth fuera igual, que pudiesen formar lazos tan fuertes como los que había entre los miembros de Fairy Tail.

– Entonces – la maga volvió a la tierra al oír la voz del mago – no debería estar con sus amigos.

– Probablemente, pero Juvia necesita su espacio de vez en cuando, igual que Rogue-san.

Claro, pero eso era porque ellos ya tenían grandes lazos establecidos, y de a poco se iba dando cuenta del largo camino que tendrían que recorrer como gremio, literalmente empezarían de cero y reconstruirían Sabertooth.

– Al menos debería hacerlo sin tener una expresión triste en su rostro.

– Es verdad, Juvia no tendría que estar triste en un momento como este, es un momento para estar feliz.

Quizás, si él hubiera entendido algo como la amistad cuando era un niño hubiera seguido a Gajeel hasta Fairy Tail, se hubiera unido a ese gremio y habría reparado en Juvia mucho antes. Porque él nunca reparo mayormente en ella cuando era maga de Phantom y uno de los Elemento Four, él solo tenía ojos para Gajeel. Pero ahora, en medio de la fiesta y de esa conversación, ella se había convertido de la nada en alguien importante para su persona. Tal vez era la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro o la dulce inocencia de sus ojos azules, pero reparaba en la chica como nunca antes lo había hecho. Pensó que ella era como los cielos despejados, claros y llenos de esperanza, lo que le hacía falta para vencer esa oscuridad en su interior.

Su brazo se estiro solo, sin que él lo buscara en verdad. Recibió una mirada de sorpresa, una que espera la explicación del gesto. Y el reparo en el minúsculo detalle de que, si hubiera seguido a Gajeel a Fairy Tail probablemente se habría enamorado de la chica, aun siendo un niño pequeño en ese entonces, estaba seguro de que habría sido así. Aunque era un detalle irrelevante, aun si no lo había seguido, era factible que se enamorara de ella. Parecía, después de todo, que tarde o temprano lo haría.

Y el leve sonrojo que adornaba sus mejillas a causa del descubrimiento, junto con la suave explicación de la mano que le tendía a la joven.

– ¿Bailamos?

Tarde o temprano se hubiera enamorado de ella, siendo un niño o habiendo pasado siete largos años sin saber nada de ellos. Lo creía con la misma certeza con la que sabía que el sol saldría, tarde o temprano.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Bye bye.**


End file.
